


貓

by Arankh



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arankh/pseuds/Arankh
Summary: 2019.12
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 6





	貓

1

回歸那天金鍾炫心情激動得早早就醒了，只是一醒來就覺得渾身不對，好像多了些東西在身上，他沒多在意，直到走進浴室，看到鏡子裡的自己才尖叫出聲。

「怎麼了怎麼了？發生甚麼事了？」

崔珉起被他的尖叫嚇醒，眼睛還模糊著，跑到鏡子前只看到一臉驚訝的金鍾炫，沒有甚麼異常，可在金鍾炫眼裡卻不是這樣子。

鏡子裡，他的頭上突然多出貓耳朵，連背脊下也接著一條尾巴，他甚至可以操控那些多出來的器官，更奇怪的是，只有他看得見。

「珉起啊，你真的甚麼都沒看到？」

「嗯……」崔珉起上下打量了他，金鍾炫還期待他會說出甚麼，「因為回歸所以狀態很好、長得很帥的金鍾炫？」

他差點回崔珉起一個白眼，把在下巴比了V的崔珉起趕出浴室後他又摸了摸耳朵，觸感毛絨絨的，拉他甚至還會有點痛，不是髮飾，看崔珉起的反應，也不是隱藏攝影機。

那這個耳朵跟尾巴到底是甚麼？

他沒戴帽子就去了美容院，崔珉起還覺得奇怪，他就用一些理由蒙混過關，總不能說是因為耳朵的關係戴不上去吧。金鍾炫也是想看看其他人的反應，他還是希望有人能看到這些不尋常的現象，一起幫他想解決方法的。

可是那個人怎麼剛好是黃旼炫呢。

他跟姜東昊和郭英敏再三確認過他的狀況之後，有點沮喪地放棄了，沒人看得見他的耳朵跟尾巴，郭英敏甚至還說出了跟崔珉起類似的回答。

「哥你真的沒看見甚麼？」

「嗯！」郭英敏笑著拍拍他的頭，「我們鍾炫尼長得真帥！」

……哥你既然都已經摸到頭髮了為甚麼沒有感受到毛毛的耳朵？金鍾炫在心裡吐嘈，表面還是笑笑的，說了一句謝謝哥之後才發現黃旼炫詫異的視線。

黃旼炫是最晚到的，他還沒問過，可是看到那個眼神，金鍾炫已經知道答案了。兩人視線對上後，他就把黃旼炫拉到角落，尾巴還不經意地動了起來，他看見黃旼炫的眼神落在貓耳上，然後又往下看著他的尾巴。

「……這是隱藏攝影機嗎？」黃旼炫問，手上還拿著沒來得及放下的外套。

「我一早醒來也以為崔珉起在整我。」

金鍾炫把早上到現在的過程重述了一遍，包括沒人看得見的事，黃旼炫的眼神始終離不開那對會自己抖動的耳朵，金鍾炫注意到後有些害羞，把臉側了過去。

「因為我很擔心所以再問你一次，你看見了甚麼？」

「貓耳跟尾巴，在金鍾炫身上。」黃旼炫被他的語氣逗笑了，「其實很可愛啊，你不要太擔心。」

「……呀你不要給我想一些奇奇怪怪的。」金鍾炫把黃旼炫在無意間摸上他耳朵的手拍開，「既然沒人看得見，我們這兩個禮拜還是要照常活動的。」

黃旼炫隨口說了好之後就被他趕走，那天也就這樣順利落幕，確實除了他和黃旼炫以外的人都沒看見，跳起舞來也沒多大的影響，這讓他安心了不少。

可是黃旼炫怎麼可能會乖乖聽他的話呢。

2

金鍾炫在車上睡著了，隔壁正好是黃旼炫，搖搖晃晃中，他還以為頭上突然傳來的觸感是錯覺，睜開眼睛他才看到黃旼炫正摸著他的耳朵，新長出來那副。

他一皺眉頭黃旼炫就鬆開手，把視線別開後跟他說了句抱歉。

「……你也知道抱歉。」金鍾炫盯著他紅紅的耳根說，「你真的沒什麼耐性欸。」

「是對你沒什麼耐性。」黃旼炫沒有把頭轉回去，卻把手搭上他的，「只對你。」

金鍾炫沒有把手抽回，默默接受後尾巴又沒忍住動了，他希望黃旼炫不要察覺。

「我們這樣還算是秘密戀愛嗎？」

「只要其他人不知道應該還算吧。」

「珉起好像知道了欸。」

畢竟他都跟金鍾炫同個作息，同進同出，好像要不知道也很難。

「……我以為哥是第一個知道的？」

黃旼炫語句裡好像真的有點震驚。他到底以為自己能藏到甚麼地步啊，金鍾炫忍不住笑出聲，想趁機鬆開手，馬上被黃旼炫抓得牢牢的。他以為黃旼炫在盯著自己，卻發現那張臉還在望向窗外。

「所以……我們還算是秘密戀愛嗎？」金鍾炫再度發問。

「應該，」黃旼炫沒有把頭轉回來，聲音悶悶的，好像在鬧脾氣，金鍾炫在那刻閃過一絲荒唐的念頭，「不算了吧。」

金鍾炫剛才那瞬間居然覺得黃旼炫特別可愛。

黃旼炫一直都不是貓，至少在他心裡不是。要是給金鍾炫一次機會替他選擇動物耳朵，他應該會選黃金獵犬、或是柴犬那類的，畢竟人不可貌相，貓相也不一定像貓。

就像金鍾炫是犬相，也被莫名其妙加上貓耳，還是不可拆卸式的。

「也許是因為你跟貓咪拍了那場戲？」

黃旼炫在某次只有兩人的化妝間問他。回歸日後幾天，還不到一個禮拜，金鍾炫從沒感覺不適，甚至出現錯覺認為自己跟新器官相處良好，直到黃旼炫的視線出現他才又打起精神，他真的不能把這些怪奇現象當作自然。

「可是我不是狗狗嗎？」金鍾炫第一反應是替自己抱不平，「不然就是熊，粉絲們都這樣說的……」

「這可不一定，你有時候真的滿像貓的。」

「甚麼時候？」他可就好奇了，黃旼炫沒有跟他說過類似的事，通常都是說他像小狗狗一樣撒嬌很可愛，像熊一樣的髮色很適合，簡直是他的粉絲了。

「例如這個時候？」黃旼炫的語氣理所當然，「你不坦率的時候。」

他一時想不到怎麼回應，想著現在不說話的話，那不是更像貓了嗎，憑著衝動就把手搭上黃旼炫的肩，靠近他的臉眨了眨眼睛，尾巴繞上他的手臂。

「那我以後多跟你撒撒嬌？嗯？」

黃旼炫看來是沒想到他會這麼做，眼睛瞪得大大的，沒有退開，愣在那裡。突如其來的咳嗽聲打斷兩人，金鍾炫往聲音看去，原來是郭英敏，他別開視線，後來進來的崔珉起沒有眼色地問了他們兩人在幹嘛。

「旼炫啊，換你們去弄髮型了。」

郭英敏先出聲才沒有讓場面變得尷尬，他們順著形勢打了聲招呼就去處理造型，沒有再多解釋甚麼。

3

金鍾炫跟黃旼炫正式確認關係還得回到四月去說。

演唱會的慶功宴上，崔珉起喝得醉醺醺的，看到人就隨便拉著說不要回去，再多喝幾杯，結果成員們幾乎都倒了。金鍾炫也沒多清醒，想醒醒酒，就一個人走出餐廳，坐在後門口階梯上一動也不動。

「鍾炫哪？」

黃旼炫看他一踏出店門口就馬上出來，也跟著坐下。金鍾炫知道黃旼炫不喝酒，那晚也只是碰了一口就不再喝，他也不容易被氣氛帶著走，畢竟五個人裡面總要有一個人來收拾殘局。

「鍾炫？你沒事嗎？」

「……喝太多了。」

但是那是他自己決定要喝的，他也不會怪崔珉起，金鍾炫酒量不差，他是故意讓自己喝醉的，因為太開心了，太開心了。

雖然他現在也忘記那時候是為甚麼開心了。

「我帶你回家吧。」

「不要。」

「那你要去哪？」

「我要去你家。」

他被黃旼炫像哄小孩一樣的語氣迷惑了，但抬起頭，還是看得見黃旼炫唰地紅起來的耳朵，顯然他們兩個都不適應任性的金鍾炫，說完之後他也尷尬地笑了笑，可是沒有多解釋。

「……我搬出去之後很不習慣嗎？」

原來黃旼炫是在想這件事，金鍾炫馬上搖頭。

「有甚麼習不習慣的，我們都長大了，是時候了。」事實是他已經習慣一個人了，可是金鍾炫沒有被醉意帶偏，他不想說出會讓黃旼炫傷心的話，「我只是想要去你家而已。」

「你想甚麼時候來都可以啊。」

可是黃旼炫的表情出賣了他。金鍾炫沒有戳破，靜靜地盯著眼前的人，就像平時他對他做的一樣，他撐著下巴，嘴巴比心裡還快，說出了他最想問的問題。

「那我們這樣算是甚麼關係？」

「甚麼……甚麼關係，」黃旼炫居然迴避了他的眼神，「我們是家人啊，就跟珉起常常說的一樣，我們跟粉絲都是一家人。」

「那樣也很好，可是，」這不是他想聽的回答，金鍾炫讓自己喝醉為的就是這刻，「我們呢？我跟你呢？」

「……你真的喝滿多的。」

「我知道，我故意的。」

他好久沒看見黃旼炫堂皇的樣子，慣性地瘋狂眨眼，錯開眼神，像小動物一樣不知所措的眼睛，全都是金鍾炫熟悉的，他越是這樣，金鍾炫就更想知道。

於是金鍾炫湊過去在他唇邊落下一個吻，很靠近嘴唇，但沒有在上面。黃旼炫沒有躲開，反而把視線放回他身上，像他平時做的，那種讓金鍾炫渾身不自在的眼神。

「這樣做也不算甚麼啊，要是我們甚麼都不是的話，我也能跟珉起做同樣的事，跟誰都可以。」

「但如果你幫我們的關係取名字，我就只會跟你做這種事了。」

黃旼炫沒有立刻回答，兩人的空氣沉默了很久，安靜到金鍾炫以為他被拒絕了。可是明明是黃旼炫先來挑撥的？還是說他誤會了，黃旼炫說的那些喜歡他，用行動表示的熱情，時不時在他心裡鬧的眼神，都只是在逗他玩？

那他可真的丟臉了，幸好他還留了一手叫喝醉的牌，還可以抽身。

「你有時候……」黃旼炫開口，話裡透露一絲無奈，又有些笑意，「還真不像你。」

「雖然我一直都知道你比我還勇敢，可是我沒想過你會這樣跟我說。」

「你很清醒，就算喝了酒還是比我清醒，鍾炫。」

他感受到黃旼炫的指尖在他頰邊游移，好像他們從來沒靠得那麼近一樣，金鍾炫有些慌張，轉頭再次看著他，又是那個比貓還難懂的眼神，往下，是剛才他沒有對上的唇。

這次好好對上了，是黃旼炫靠過來的。

「你知道，」他刻意在那時候顯得嚴苛，「這種事不是一個吻就可以解釋的。」

「我知道。」黃旼炫又是那副勝券在握的表情，「所以我只對你做這種事。」

到後來他們也沒多說甚麼，其實他們本來就不常多解釋。金鍾炫甚至認為沒有那晚的衝動，之後也會自然而然發生類似的事，那為甚麼急著確認？他自己也說不清，也許要的就是一種安全感吧，或是，他期待著跟黃旼炫能更進一步。

畢竟確認好了之後，能做的事情就變多了。

4

雖然是他允許的，但黃旼炫還是比他想像得更得寸進尺。

兩周活動結束後，黃旼炫邀他去他家玩遊戲、深夜去吃漢堡，把難得的休假好好利用，金鍾炫沒多想就答應了，身上的貓耳跟尾巴一點也不礙事，畢竟黃旼炫身為唯一看得見的人，都好好的裝做看不見了。

他忘了黃旼炫只是裝盲，實際上是打著壞主意的狐狸。

半夜，他在黃旼炫的床上睡著了，一點疑心都沒有。

貓咪的尾巴是很敏感的，金鍾炫也是因為被觸摸了而醒來，他背對著黃旼炫，沒有馬上出聲提醒，半夢半醒間他又感受到黃旼炫的手在他肚皮上撫摸，一下僵直了身體，尾巴無法控制地捲起。

黃旼炫並沒有意識到他醒過來，像是預謀已久的一樣，把身體又靠得更近。

這不是作夢，他感受到黃旼炫的手越來越過分，在他的乳尖上逗留，若有似無地滑過。可能是知道金鍾炫連一點反應都不會給吧，就在他想叫他停下的時候，黃旼炫就解開了他的運動褲綁帶，金鍾炫心跳得更快了，瞳孔在眼皮下不停轉動。

「啾啊……」

這是犯規，哪有人想偷偷來又叫名字的？更何況是這種可愛到不行的暱稱。砰砰砰的聲音在他耳邊不斷持續，是他自己的心跳聲。垂軟的性器倏地被抓住，金鍾炫忍住聲音，他感受到黃旼炫的已經硬了，就抵在他的運動褲外頭，被主人好好套弄著，而金鍾炫完全沒有得到解決。

黃旼炫在他耳邊喘息，是隱忍的那種，不知道為甚麼聽起來更誘人了。

「……變態。」

這下他沒有再忍，終於出了聲，黃旼炫嚇了一跳，但沒有把手拿開。

「你甚麼時候醒的？」  
「你摸到我尾巴的時候。」

黃旼炫沒有回話，在他耳邊笑了笑，突然開始撸動金鍾炫的性器，就好像他知道金鍾炫是因為沒得到解決才不滿一樣。金鍾炫本想逃開，抓著黃旼炫的手臂搖了搖頭，黃旼炫卻碰了他脊椎跟尾巴相連的部分，一股異樣感像電流一樣傳到腳底，他不知道那是甚麼。

「我聽說貓咪碰這裡，」天底下跟黃旼炫一樣厚臉皮的人真的不多了，他聽見這話時還被吻了一口，「會很舒服。」

「黃、旼炫……」他覺得自己連聲音都像貓了，「你……甚麼時候那麼變態了……」

「我只對你變態。」

金鍾炫看著對他放低語氣的黃旼炫，有點可憐，像是在求原諒的小狗，又開始在唸他的名字。算了，金鍾炫放棄掙扎，他好像不管怎樣的黃旼炫都喜歡。

金鐘炫的初戀是黃旼炫。

他的初吻也是黃旼炫，初夜也是，金鍾炫還記得那天晚上兩個人都害羞得不敢動作，黃旼炫總怕他受傷，沒頭沒尾地問得不停－－到底為甚麼現在會變得那麼熟練啊？他沒有去看現在黃旼炫在他身下做些甚麼，只是被照顧得服服貼貼的，戰慄感跟他的睡意朦朧地混著，就跟在夢裡一樣輕飄飄的。

「鍾啊……」黃旼炫貼在他耳旁叫他，忘了哪次，他發現黃旼炫在做愛的時候越來越喜歡這樣叫他，「你好可愛，不管甚麼時候都好可愛。」

順帶掐了他的腰側，被這樣刺激，金鍾炫身體又更軟了，往床裡陷得更深，他控制不住的尾巴在迷糊中纏上黃旼炫的腿，聲音沒忍住，隨著黃旼炫手指的頻率顫動。

其實黃旼炫也滿可愛的，但是他不會說。

「你、」他沒想到自己的聲音軟成這樣，「你覺得好了……就可以了……」

「不行，你不是甚麼都沒準備嗎。」黃旼炫湊在他的臉前說，手悄悄地在毛毛的耳朵上撫著，金鍾炫噘著嘴要他別碰，這會讓他有點難堪，害羞的那種，「這樣會受傷的。」

「……我覺得可以了。」

事實是他再也忍不住了。

黃旼炫聽見這句話後愣住了，剛剛還在調情的人當機一樣地快速眨著眼，耳朵紅了。金鍾炫沒有笑他，往黃旼炫身體靠了靠，還用頭蹭了幾下，才發現這樣的動作像隻小貓。

「我不是說要多多跟你撒嬌嗎？」

黃旼炫進入他的時候他們離得很近，只差一個嘴唇的距離，金鍾炫先抬頭親了親黃旼炫，得到的是對方的驚訝，他又伸手把黃旼炫扯過來，從他的耳後吻到脖頸，咬了一口才停下。

「你今天……太主動了。」

「這樣不好嗎？」

「沒有，這樣很好。」黃旼炫回答的時候又把性器塞得更裏頭，「跟貓很像。」

被塞到最裡面，金鍾炫腳底麻麻的，當黃旼炫把性器抽出到最外邊，又猛然撞進裡面的時候，他舒服得腳趾都蜷起來了，他拼命換氣，小腿攀上黃旼炫的身體，希望他能夠再進入更深。

這不是第一次做愛，黃旼炫知道金鍾炫已經習慣了，扣著他的腰就開始抽插，一下下又把金鍾炫往他身體那裏靠，他整個人被晃著，恍惚中，金鍾炫捏上他的性器，想得到更多安慰，黃旼炫發現後握上他的手。

「旼炫尼……幫我……」

可能是睡意的關係吧，他怎樣都覺得不夠多。黃旼炫聽見，忽然把他抱了起來，讓金鍾炫坐在他身上，性器沒有退出去，就這樣被推得更裡面。他攬著黃旼炫的肩，整個人暈呼呼的，身下那個人沒有停止攻勢，腰一下一下往上頂，又用指尖劃過他半挺的性器，金鍾炫踮著腳，從喉嚨發出的嗚咽像是貓的呼嚕聲。

「好、舒服……嗚、啊……」

「鍾炫很舒服嗎？」

「嗯……啊嗯、舒服……喜歡……」

「舒服的話也要自己動看看？嗯？」

壞，太壞了。金鍾炫沒有說出來，眼睛裡面水水的，滿滿的都是委屈。黃旼炫沒有再動作，反而把手伸到他身後，尾巴那裏，在上面輕輕打了幾下，金鍾炫的尾巴就忍不住翹高了，他驚呼出聲，屁股忍不住抬得高高的，像在索求更多。

「你看，」黃旼炫把他抬高的屁股壓回去，內壁又被慢慢撐開，金鍾炫的腰都軟了，「像這樣，會很舒服的。」

他身體抖得不行，像貓一樣的反應讓他被刺激時就會抬高後臀，下一秒又被黃旼炫掐著腰坐回去，不是他的本意，腰卻像自己動了起來一樣。

「不要碰那裏……太、太奇怪了……」

「說謊。」

黃旼炫像懲罰一樣抬起腰頂在他肉壁最深處，就一下，金鍾炫被頂得叫出聲，雙手環著黃旼炫的脖子，頭埋在他的肩窩，他怕自己沒了力氣就往後倒，同時也在照黃旼炫的指示做，臀部一下下有意識地上下動作，大腿內側抖得不行。

金鍾炫動了幾下就投降了，這個體位每次坐下都進入得更深，黃旼炫的性器好像在裡面輾著，又舒服又難耐。黃旼炫知道他沒力氣了，就讓金鍾炫躺下，他以為沒事了，卻又被翻了個身，兩人身體交疊的動作像貓一樣，他知道黃旼炫是故意的。

他又被重新進入一次，金鍾炫能感受到裏頭已經被磨得腫脹，換了姿勢後黃旼炫才重新獲得主導權，進到最深的時候就往外帶了液體出去，狠狠地撞著他，每次都發出肉體碰撞的聲音，金鍾炫的尾巴伸得直直的，禁不住刺激，扭著身體想逃走。

「不行……旼炫、啊、慢一點……」

他知道黃旼炫沒聽進去，金鍾炫緊縮的五指從手背被扣上，黃旼炫一點一點地從他的脖子吻到手臂，他只覺得下身的快感越來越明顯，他的視線都模糊了，被撞得喊不出聲。

「鍾炫啊，你如果誠實一點，」他湊在金鍾炫耳邊說話，「說不定這些東西都會不見了。」

「為甚麼……我才沒有、說謊……」

「貓咪都很愛說謊的。」

黃旼炫明明沒養過寵物。金鍾炫放棄反駁了，他的身體誠實地反應黃旼炫給予的刺激，臀部抬得越來越高，全身繃緊的瞬間就射了，從前端滴出的精液把床單弄得都是痕跡，黃旼炫按著他的肩，在金鍾炫腦袋還白著的時候退了出去，又讓他面對自己，抓著他剛釋放完的性器，跟自己的一同摩擦。

金鍾炫還喘著，被這樣刺激他當然沒辦法忍耐，從腳底堆積的酥麻一次湧上，全身癢癢的。他想推開黃旼炫，反而被抓緊，金鍾炫的聲音嘶啞，不知道是痛苦還是舒服。

「這樣、又會射的……嗯、旼炫……啊、」

「那就射啊。」

「不行、不、嗯……」

他沒辦法克制自己的聲音，斷斷續續的，金鍾炫感覺連身體都不是自己的，意識茫茫中又射了一些液體出來，不多，但身體還是因為高潮弓了起來，緊貼著黃旼炫，在他懷裡抖個不停。

黃旼炫的牙齒碰上那雙耳朵，這大概是為甚麼黃旼炫今天格外胡來的原因吧，他在心裡暗暗決定這樣的狀態絕對不能長久，不然他會堪不住的。

「小貓咪好可愛。」

「……你閉嘴啦。」

5

金鍾炫早上醒過來的第一反應是把手放在頭上，檢查貓耳還在不在，沒有為甚麼，他看的那些漫畫很多都是這樣演的。

結果還真的不見了。

他以為是在作夢，只套了一件上衣就衝進浴室看現在的樣子，眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，最重要的是頭髮上沒有奇怪的耳朵了，又摸了摸後面，也沒有尾巴。

……他現在真的不知道該感激還是該罵黃旼炫了。

「怎麼了？」黃旼炫也從臥室中出來，看見他的樣子，吃驚地喊了聲，「不見了？」

「嗯，我一早醒來就……」金鍾炫還是一臉憂心忡忡，不安地問，「因為我還是很擔心，所以你看我真的沒那些東西了吧？」

「嗯……」他看見黃旼炫把眼神停在他的頭髮上，又開始不安。

「沒了？還是還有？」

「沒有，」金鍾炫鬆了口氣，但他不知道他還不能，「我只是在欣賞我男朋友的臉。」

這句話一出口，浴室裡發出了比很多時候都還大的聲音，跟黃旼炫打鬧了一下，金鍾炫看著自己在鏡子裡的臉，比任何時候都還紅，胸口暖暖的。

他知道這是甚麼。

「我真的可以嗎？」

他盯著黃旼炫的眼睛，沒頭沒尾地問了一句。

「嗯？」

「我真的可以這麼幸福嗎？」

「你當然可以啊。」黃旼炫沒有半分猶豫，「只要是我給的，你都有資格去擁有。」

「不是只有你的，那怎麼辦？」

「那就放心地收下吧。」

「因為你值得那麼幸福啊，鍾炫啊。」

「那你呢？你幸福嗎？」

黃旼炫好像沒有預料到他會問這個問題，眼睛眨了幾下，才笑了出來。

「我很幸福喔。」

「那就好了。」

他在黃旼炫嘴巴上偷親一口，又杵著臉頰看他，黃旼炫的耳朵紅了。

「其實不誠實的是你吧。」

「……我才沒有。」

「你就有。」

其實金鍾炫才是最不坦白那個，他還沒說出來，黃旼炫在他心裡有多可愛。

他是隻不甘投降的貓。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.12


End file.
